


Trick-Or-Treating

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [42]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pre-Relationship, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Single Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Dad! Dad! Is it time to go trick-or-treating yet?” Patton asks, looking up at his father with big baby blue eyes.“No, not yet,” Logan says with a soft chuckle. “It’s not dark yet, see?” He gestures out the window and smiles fondly when Patton pouts.“Awww. I wanna go! Everyone’s costumes are always amazing!” Patton says, a glint of excitement quickly replacing the pout.“Don’t try to fool me, sun-drop. I know you’re mainly after the candy.” Logan chuckles when Patton looks up at him sheepishly. “Remember our rules.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Trick-Or-Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I really should write more parent AUs ^^ Well enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Food mention  
> Prompt #2: Trick or Treat

“Dad! Dad! Is it time to go trick-or-treating yet?” Patton asks, looking up at his father with big baby blue eyes.

“No, not yet,” Logan says with a soft chuckle. “It’s not dark yet, see?” He gestures out the window and smiles fondly when Patton pouts.

“Awww. I wanna go! Everyone’s costumes are always amazing!” Patton says, a glint of excitement quickly replacing the pout.

“Don’t try to fool me, sun-drop. I know you’re mainly after the candy.” Logan chuckles when Patton looks up at him sheepishly. “Remember our rules.”

“I remember!” Patton says, knowing that his father’s limitations on the number of candies he can eat per day are so he doesn’t get sick from eating too many. One year, before the rules were in place, he ate nearly all his candy in one night and got the most killer stomachache, so Logan came up with the rules to prevent that from happening again.

“Good,” Logan says, looking outside and judging the position of the sun. “It shouldn’t be too much longer now if you want to go get into your costume.”

Patton gasps and jumps up, clapping his hands excitedly. “Yay! Don’t forget, you promised to dress up too!” Patton narrows his eyes at Logan, who nods with a soft laugh.

“I know. I’ll get dressed while you do and then I could do your makeup if you’d like.” Logan says and Patton nods excitedly, grinning at the idea of how pretty he’s going to look. Patton then scurries off upstairs to go change while Logan smiles and shakes his head, heading into his own room to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around fifteen minutes later, Patton runs down the stairs, the silver wings fluttering in the wind he makes. Patton giggles at the feeling of running in the sparkly white dress and looks for his father, gasping when he sees him.

“Dad, you look amazing!” Patton bounces up and down, eyes widening when his father grins a fanged smile at him. “Oh my gosh! That’s so cool!”

Logan chuckles and finishes fastening his cape, walking over and kneeling in front of Patton. “You look positively radiant, my starlight.”

Patton giggles and twirls around, sending the halo on his head bobbing in the excitement. “Thank you, dad! Now, makeup?”

“But of course,” Logan says, lifting Patton into his arms, smiling when his son laughs joyfully and clings to him. Logan carries him over to the couch and sits him down, sitting beside him and opening up the makeup kit.

Logan gets to work on his best angel makeup, thankful that he’s done something similar when assisting the nearby theater. With his skill and precision, it takes no more than ten minutes to get the makeup on - made only slightly more difficult by the way that Patton keeps wiggling around and giggling.

“There. We’re done.” Logan says, taking a mirror and turning it to face Patton. Patton makes a sound of awe as he leans forward, unable to stop his smile at how the glitter shimmers in the light.

“Thank you so much!” Patton tackles Logan in a hug, careful not to smudge his makeup. Logan smiles softly and wraps his arms around Patton.

“It was no trouble. Now… I think it’s finally dark enough to go.” Logan says, seeing that the stars are starting to come out.

“Yay! Let’s go!” Patton wiggles out of Logan’s arms and darts to the door, Logan grabbing his bucket and his keys.

“Forgetting something?” He asks, swinging the bucket from side to side in front of Patton.

“Oh, hehe.” Patton chuckles sheepishly as he takes the candy bucket from his father, both of them leaving the house and heading down the street.

They turn to the right at the end of the driveway so they can go around the circle first before continuing up to the end of the street.

Around halfway through the night, and several streets away from their house, Patton gasps softly and lets go of Logan’s hands, running off towards a house.

Logan keeps him in sight, smiling faintly when his son starts talking to another child dressed as a demon.

“You look amazing! And your makeup is really awesome!” Patton squeals, causing the boy to smile softly, looking faintly nervous.

“Thanks, my dad made this for me and helped me with my makeup.” The boy says softly, “You look really pretty.”

“Thanks! My name’s Patton, what’s yours?” Patton asks, smiling sweetly at the boy, eyes widening when he notices he has purple tipped hair.

“Virgil.” The boy - Virgil - responds, smiling shyly at Patton.

“That’s a nice name!” Patton says, “You should trick-or-treat with us! We’d make a great duo!” Patton giggles and Virgil thinks it’s the brightest sound he’s ever heard.

“That sounds nice,” Virgil says and Patton grins, looking for Logan and smiling sheepishly when his father raises an eyebrow at him.

“What have I told you about running off like that?” Logan asks and Patton laughs shakily.

“Not to. But dad, meet Virgil!” Patton says, putting the attention on the other boy and off of his misdemeanor. “Can he trick-or-treat with us?!” Patton asks, putting his hands up in a begging gesture.

“Only if his parents say it’s okay,” Logan says, looking around for the boy’s guardian.

Virgil smiles softly and waves at someone standing on the side of the road, gesturing for him to come over. “Dad! Come here!” Virgil calls out, his dad approaching with a grin.

“Yes, my little stormcloud?” His dad asks, looking at the other two with a broad smile.

“Can we trick-or-treat with them?” Virgil asks, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves.

“Of course, that sounds splendid! My name is Roman.” Roman says, holding out a hand to Logan, who shakes it.

“I’m Logan and my son here is Patton,” Logan says with a faint smile. How is this man dressed up as a fantasy prince so handsome??

“Now, Virge, have you gotten candy from this house yet?” Roman asks and Virgil shakes his head. Patton grins and grabs his hand, the two of them heading up to the front door while Logan and Roman stay behind to watch.

“It’s nice to meet you, Logan,” Roman says smoothly.

“Likewise,” Logan says, his heart almost threatening to leap out of his chest when Roman turns a dazzling smile on him.

It looks like this night is going to be far more interesting than Logan originally thought.

(spoiler, the night ends with them trading numbers (for their son’s sakes of course -ahem-))


End file.
